The Quidditch Clique
by ProfessionalDementor
Summary: When Katie, Alicia and Angelina hear that their former boyfriends have been out in Hogsmeade with other girls, there's going to be hell to pay for Lee, Fred and George. Even with a jealousy ploy and some sabotage, will romance blossom or feuds emerge?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, just a quick note: for the sake of the plot, Katie is going to be in the same grade as the Weasley twins, Lee, Angelina and Alicia. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and don't own HP.

Katie Bell was officially screwed.

"Damn you, George Weasley!" she screamed as she tore down the corridor. Thanks to that blasted prat, she was going to be late for Transfiguration, miss three quidditch practices for detentions, and more importantly, murdered by Oliver Wood.

She supposed that the Transfiguration and detention consequences would have to wait, because Oliver-Speak-of-the-Devil-Wood was storming down the corridor looking absolutely livid.

"Shit!" Katie squeaked, diving into the nearest hiding place – a broom closet… only to jump out again after finding Cho Chang and Colin Creepy in there… ew. Unfortunately, thanks to the two lovebirds, she was now face to face with an angry Wood.

"What the hell, Bell?"

"Erm, did the Weasleys sneak rhyming potion into your pumpkin juice?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Bell!"

"What are you talking about?" said Katie innocently as she backed down the corridor, aiming for the nearest classroom.

"You know as well as anything!" Oliver yelled. He snatched for her tie, but Katie agilely evaded the chokehold and bolted.

"Transfig! Gotta go!" she called with false cheerfulness and sprinted for her life. By the end of the hallway, Katie inwardly groaned. She had run away from McGonagall's lair instead of towards it. Too late now, she thought. In fact, this was a golden opportunity… Katie Bell liked her revenge, and George Weasley was _so_ going to get it for this.

Katie stormed towards Gryffindor Tower, planning on a nice afternoon of skiving off and plotting Weasley Number Two's demise. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could come up with a plan to save her skin from her quidditch captain as well. As Katie stomped into the common room, she was met with a pleasant surprise.

"'Leesh!" she squealed, delighted that she would have someone to rant to and throwing herself on the couch. But before she could even start her tirade, Alicia interrupted her.

"Katie! You _won't_ believe Fred-bloody-Weasley! The little git!"

"Funny, I was going to say the same for George, but I was going to use a slightly more offensive term to describe him…" before Katie could explain any more, another girl burst into the common room.

"I'M GOING TO WRING JORDAN'S NECK… while I'm hiding from Wood," Angelina finished in a smaller voice.

"Join the club, Johnson," Katie said.

At the same time, all three girls began to yell, berating the boys who had just ruined their lives.

"And can you believe it, I used to like _him_?"Alicia finished with disgust.

"I WAS GOING TO ASK HIM TO HOGSMEADE!" Katie roared.

"Jordan's going down. He _will _pay," Angelina said with a vicious light in her eyes.

Just then, someone crashed through the portrait hole.

"WOOD!" Katie yelled in warning, then bolted for the stairs. But she was too late. Damn Oliver and his perfect "Petrificus Totalus" spells. Katie saw that Angelina was also frozen, halfway up the stairs to the dormitory. With a mental smirk, Katie noticed that Oliver hadn't spelled Alicia, but was rather blocking her way to the stairs, blushing fiercely. Alicia gave him a sultry glance and Katie could see him swallow a yell, substituting with a quieter tone, though it was no calmer than his usual shout.  
"What. Happened."

"Ollie, Ollie, Ollie," Alicia said, pulling him down on the couch by his tie. Katie could see Oliver's cheeks turn a deeper shade of fuchsia.

"W-what Al-licia?" Oliver stuttered.

Clearly still using her advantage, Alicia molded her lips into an attractive pout and flipped a strand of fine wheat colored hair out of her eyes, leaning towards Oliver suggestively. "I can explain, Wood."

Olive sharply breathed in. "G-go ahead, Spin-nnet?"

"See, Ollie, it wasn't me, Katie or Angie at all. The root of this nasty rumor lies with a certain set of redheaded twins and someone by the name of Lee…"

Katie, working free of the "Petrificus Totalus" started to jump in with a nicely placed insult about the Weasley twins, but Alicia shut her up with an urgent glare. Katie figured it had something to do with the "flirt shamelessly with Wood and hope to escape his wrath" plan.

"Anyway, Ollie, you see, Fred, George and Lee were using this plot as revenge. They clearly anticipated that you would be angry." She touched his arm. "And understandably sooo," she purred, leaning even closer.

Oliver clearly fought his urge to turn to jelly right then and there, and attempted a stronger tone. "So there is no truth at all that you three were caught fraternizing with the enemy in the same broom closet?"

"Of course we weren't!" Alicia said, looking remorsefully at Wood.

"Then why does Roger Davies confirm said action with Bell?" Wood snapped.

"Erm," Alicia gulped. "He's, well, a prat, and you know Davies! He'd tell the Daily Prophet that he and McGonagall were snogging if anyone let him! And you know as well as I do that I would never let Diggory near me," she placed a hand on Oliver's tie, straightening it. "I do rather like quidditch players, though."

Unfortunately for Alicia, Oliver was trying extremely hard not to be distracted.

"And what exactly were the boys taking revenge for?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it was nothing really," Alicia said was a fake laugh.

"_Really?"  
_  
"Well, Angie and I just assisted Katie in getting them detention, although a few hundred points did get docked from Gryffindor…"

"WHAT?!" shouted the always overly competitive Wood, forgetting that his sexy crush was sitting right in front of him, blinded by his obsession with anything involving points.

"We had a good reason!" Alicia argued.

"A good reason?" Oliver spat. "You're a great member of Gryffindor for sure. Losing 'several hundred points'," he muttered under his breath. "You know, Spinnet, I don't care how good of a Chaser you are, but I might just have to kick you off the team for this. And you too, Bell and Johnson. I can't let you go unscathed for something so despicable!" By the end of the sentence, his voice had escalated into a roar.

"NO!" Katie yelled, knowing that it was definitely time for intervention.

"It was all because we like those guys, you know, like –_ like_- them, then they all started going out with other girls… I mean really! Why the hell would George want Marietta-sodding-Edgecombe? And it's not like we hadn't snogged before! We were practically an item! Same with Angie and Lee and 'Leesh and Fred!"

" 'Leesh and _Fred_?" Oliver repeated dumbly, his face frozen.

Suddenly, seeming to come to his senses (not as in sanity, as in normal Wood behavior), he screamed "INTER-TEAM RELATIONSHIPS? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ALL OFF THE TEAM!"

"But Lee's not even on the team? How is it an inter-team relationship?" Angelina argued weakly. But Wood had already left the common room in a huff.  
Katie crossed her arms. George Weasley had _better_ be scared.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Critiques welcome!  
_  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Into the Snake's Nest

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

"ANGE!" Katie hissed in an urgent whisper. "Get up here!"  
"Just a minute, I need to work out this last paragraph…"  
"Nerd!" Alicia yelled jokingly and threw a pillow at Angelina. "Really though, Johnson. This is urgent! Can't Herbology wait?"  
"No!"  
"You know, I wish you wouldn't make me do this but…" Katie muttered a feather light charm then hefted Angelina up onto the bunk, much to the other girl's protests.  
"Now," Alicia said, satisfied that her audience was fully assembled. "I believe we have some plotting to do."  
Angelina, intellectual as always, conjured a parchment and quill. "First," she said authoritatively. "The situation is…" her voice trailed off as her quill began to scratch furiously on the parchment.

_Messrs Weasley, Weasley and Jordan were found on Hogsmeade dates with the following students:  
Marietta Edgecomb – Ravenclaw (George Weasley)  
Miranda Finch-Fletchley – Hufflepuff (Fred Weasley)  
Daphne Greengrass – Slytherin (Lee Sodding Jordan!)  
In retaliation to said event, Johnson, Bell and Spinnet managed to put Messrs into two weeks detention with McGonagall (and also docked 268 points from house). In retribution, Messrs informed Wood of… action… in broom closet with the following students:  
Rodger Davies – Ravenclaw (Katie Bell)  
Cedric Diggory – Hufflepuff (Alicia Spinnet)  
Marcus Flint – Slythering (Angelina Johnson)  
However, this is a __rumor__ and is by no means legitimate.  
_  
Katie huffed impatiently as Angelina finally finished writing everything down. "Merlin, Johnson! Do you have to document every single thing that goes on?" Angelina was about to snap back at her when Alicia interrupted.  
"Enough, you two! We have to plot! Any plans?"  
"Yes!" Katie roared. "Feed them to the giant squid and be done with it!"  
"Erm, try something that might not get us expelled. And the giant squid prefers cornflakes, anyway."  
"Well, I don't see you offering any brilliant ideas, Johnson!" Katie shouted in defense of her idea.  
"Come off it, you guys!" Alicia added impatiently. "And _I_ have an idea. I suggest that we pick guys and take them to Hogsmeade. We can beat the twins and Lee at their own game – they'll be the jealous ones."  
"Mind, that'll only work if they actually like us…" Angelina said contemplatively.  
"But who wouldn't like me?" piped in Katie obnoxiously.  
"Yeah, cause you're such a kind, intelligent,_ quiet_ girl," Angelina snorted sarcastically. "Anyway," she continued, "I vote that we just get rid of their current 'girlfriends.' You know, curse Edgecombe so that her nose is four times the normal size, vanish Miranda's hair, and_ expel_ Daphne…"  
"Definitely a plan!" Katie yelled approvingly. "You'll all be laughing your arses off at Edgecombe after I'm done with her! In fact, there might not be much left of her when I'm through!"  
"Okay, when Katie gets in homicide mode, we end the meeting," Alicia said quickly. "We'll continue this when someone has calmed down," she gave Katie a long look, but the other girl was punching her pillow with a gleefully evil look on her face.  
"Sometimes, I think that girl should have been a Slytherin," Alicia mouthed to Angelina, who was trying not to crack up at their friend's antics.  
"She's actually happier when we devise a revenge plan than when I offered to give her free access to my closet," Alicia continued, sounding thoughtful.  
"You took that back after I spilled tomato soup on three of your hoodies!" Katie retorted, a pout evident in her voice. Alicia just laughed.

The next day, a few minutes after quidditch practice, a sweaty Angelina burst into the locker-room.  
"Where's 'Leesh?" she panted, still winded from an intense practice.  
"Probably hiding in the guys' locker room spying on Fred," Katie said from the carved and chipped bench that ran the length of the room.  
"I can't believe you skived off quidditch!"  
"Well, it was partially true that my hand was injured – I had a paper cut! And it hurt!"  
"Oh, so I suppose it had nothing to do with the fact it's about 100 degrees and Wood's in a bad mood. And I can't believe Spinnet the perv isn't here!"  
"Excuse me? Why would I be spying on Fred? And don't call me a perv, because you're a nerd and Katie's a homicidal freak! And you should be thankful I lap danced Oliver into letting us back onto the team," Alicia finished with a huff.  
"Sorry, 'Leesh," Angelina winced. "I kinda forgot about that part…"  
"Sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with you guys!" Alicia said hotly… then cracked a smile. "Just kidding! Enough with the catfight… let's save the claws for our _former_ boyfriends. Now I believe you wanted to tell me something?"  
"Yes! Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip, and a little bird told me that they boys were going with those whores… I was thinking we should take action."  
Katie pumped her fist in the air and gave a war cry of delight.  
"Wow, Bell, I can see why you scared away Weasley," Angelina said with a smirk. Only Angelina's quidditch reflexes deflected the swift punch from Katie.  
"Break it up, you two! We shouldn't all do it tomorrow, though, there's not time! Oh, we have to pick guys! All by tomorrow!"  
"Uh-oh, 'Leesh is freaking out," Angelina said. "Calm down. I was thinking that we take a guy from the same house that houses the enemy!"  
Realization dawned on Alicia's face. "So I'd take a Hufflepuff, Bell would get a Ravenclaw and you'd get – ouch – a Slytherin?"  
"I think I could handle Flint."  
"You _like_ him, don't you?!"  
"NO! I just feel like committing social suicide… because trouble is my middle name."  
"Merlin, Johnson. Way to pick the most clichéd saying to describe yourself."  
"You shouldn't be complaining, Katie! You get dreamy, 6ft 2 Davies!"  
"Who said I was going to pick Davies? Just for that, I might take Boot!"  
"_Boot_!? Even you aren't that insane… he's a bigger dork than me!"  
"Ack," Alicia groaned, clutching her head. "Shut up, guys! Now, Ange, how do you plan to get Flint to consent to going with you to Hogsmeade?"  
"Easy. One word: Amortentia. I'll slip it to him tonight, and next morning, I guarantee I'll have a perfectly willing Hogsmeade date."  
"Okaaaaaay….. but how are you going to get him to drink it? Me, I'd force it down his throat, but with your luck, Snape would ring your neck."  
"Why don't we go down to the dungeons after dinner?" Alicia suggested.  
"Only a dumb blonde would suggest that we go down when there are Slytherins out and about. I'd wait till past curfew, then sneak down and leave the potion in a likely place."  
"Wow, I can't believe you get Os all the time – remember the password?"  
"Well, how hard can it be? It's probably 'Mudblood' or 'torture,' or 'damn, I'm ugly!'" Katie exclaimed.  
"For once, I agree with Katie," Angelina said. "It's today or never… well, actually, two weeks later, but still. Okay girls, meet me in the common room at eleven tonight."

"Ow! This is a demented pillow!"  
"I'm no pillow, you prat! That's my stomach you just sat on!"  
"Oh. Sorry Ange."  
"Katie, where's 'Leesh?"  
"I'm RIGHT HERE!"  
"OK, can someone _please_ light their wand? I can't see anything, especially not my notes!"  
"Are you serious? You brought notes?"  
"Shut your face, Bell. They're possible Slytherin passwords. _Lumos_."  
Katie peered over Angelina's shoulder at the list.  
"These are so lame! '_Toady the Terrible?' 'Goblin warfare?'?"  
_"I was in History of Magic when I made this! Now quiet, we have to go!"  
The girls tiptoed down the stairs, every so often ducking into the shadows and surveying the path. As they descended into the dungeons, the castle seemed to get even darker, and the darkness more thick and impenetrable. There was the creepy sound of dripping water down here in the depths of the castle, and Angelina felt herself getting more nervous, though she assured herself she was being stupid. Every so often, the threesome heard what could have been footsteps and slid into the shadows, barely breathing, only to figure out that the noise was their own echo.  
"This place is soo creepy!" Alicia whispered.  
"Shhh!" Angelina hissed urgently. She stopped in her tracks, listening intently.  
"Damn it!" muttered Katie through her teeth. "Someone's coming!" It seemed almost too lucky when the footsteps turned down another corridor. The girls continued on, but at a faster pace.  
Finally, they reached the monolithic stone door guarding the Slytherin's dorms. A gargoyle blocked the door, leering at them.  
"Toady the Terrible?" Angelina said in a small voice. The gargoyle cackled, its laugh ringing evilly.  
"Shut up, will you!" Katie said, forgetting to keep her voice down. Angelina slapped her, hard, in the arm.  
"You shut it!" she whispered, then turned back to the gargoyle. "1356? Torture? Mudblood? Hatred? Gryffindors suck?"  
The gargoyle slid over, blocking the door even more thoroughly, and again cackled loudly.  
"Eff, eff, eff!" Alicia breathed as footsteps rang through the corridor.  
"In here!" Katie yelled, not bothering to be quiet. She dragged Angelina and Alicia into a huge broom closet. She shut the door behind them and crouched in the far corner. Angelina took another corner, and Alicia was squeezing herself into hers, but then let out a small cry.  
"Look!" she pointed to a missing floorboard that led to a passage under the closet.  
"Go!" Katie yelled, as the footsteps were right outside the door. The girls piled into the passage just as the door burst open. Katie held her breath as she heard Filch's grumping voice, then released it as the door shut.  
"We're getting out of here. Now!" Alicia squeaked.  
"Quiet, 'Leesh. Where are we, anyway?" Angelina asked.  
Katie had already started wandering down the passage, until it narrowed dramatically. She wrinkled her nose and recoiled.  
"Bloody hell! This must be the castle sewers! Ewwwww!"  
"Wait! I hear something!" Angelina strained to hear. She could make out a silvery laugh and some mumbling. "Hey! I could recognize that voice anywhere! It's the Malfoy git! This thing must lead into the Slytherins' place at some point! Let's go!"  
Katie gave the tunnel a dubious look, but, not one to turn down a bit of 'fun', got on all fours and began to crawl into the smelly depths. Angelina followed her eagerly. Alicia looked at the tiny tunnel and smelled the obvious stink of sewage.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself as she started to follow her two best friends into the sewers, which would lead right into the snakes' nest.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and please review! (Also, I might not be able to review reply because I'm extremely busy and my email isn't functioning, so I thank all of you in advance)**


End file.
